Hopeless Love
by Evil Mai
Summary: Another ShizNat fanfiction based on what happens after the HiME Carnival. I'm really sorry! It was ment as a one-shot! Sorry to disapoint...


A/N: Okay, well I've had this for a long time now. After the anime ended, I wasn't exactly the happiest person in the WORLD because I refuse to believe everything can go back to normal in a snap of a finger like that. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO SHIZURU AND NATSUKI!!! So here's my take on what happened. ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: Uhh…yeah. Why is it that every fanficts need this? I mean…it's kinda obvious that I don't own anything cuz this is "fanfic". But uhh…yeah, I don't own mai hime and yeah…

Oh! Two more things before you read this…I'm not Japanese so I really don't know any Japanese foods out there except for SUSHI and that chicken one…(lol how specific). So Kio fish might not be a dish but oh wells…kind of lazy to do research haha. I'm a bad author, I know…

I know this is kind of embarrassing to state out loud to the whole freaken Mai-Hime community (or just the people who reads this) but hmm…I'll trust you guys will keep my secret (Oh NO! I'm coming of the closet! Jk, that's not it lol). I've never kissed anyone before...Haha, go ahead and laugh it off! But spare me as I try describing what it feels like to be kissed! *Author blushes and speeds away* SO EMBARRASSING!

* * *

Clueless Idiot

Natuski was sitting in her silent dorm room, trying to catch up on her school work but the thought of Shizuru never left her mind. After the Carnival, everything seems so peaceful and normal again. This time, the only thing that has change is the feelings between her and her best friend. How could she not realize her feelings before? The teasing, the kindness, and the love given to Natsuki made sense now. Shizuru was madly in love with her without her knowing. How could she be so CLUELESS!

The love her best friend had given her was something that scared her. Terrified her that such love and affection could cause such sinful acts for the sake of the one they love. Everything that was done during the carnival proved it all. How could Natsuki ever return that type of love and show Shizuru that she cares?

In fact, Natsuki wasn't sure of this thing called "love." What is it that caused Shizuru to do the thing she did? The bluenette blushed a bit on the thought of Shizuru laying bare her soul in front of Natsuki that one unfaithful night when she was unconscious.

"Ahhhh!!! I need to stop thinking about this!" Natsuki screamed, "It's driving me INSA--!!"

"My, my, what seems to be driving Natsuki insane?" came a gentle voice that startled the thinking blunette.

"S-Shizuru! What are you doing in here?!" Came the only reply Natsuki muster.

"Natsuki has a bad habit of never locking her doors so I just thought I should let myself in. I just wanted to see how Natsuki is doing." Shizuru said gently with a hint of concern written all over her face. "Natsuki should be more careful and lock her door more often. A burglar could come in"

Natsuki looked away with embarrassment, "Sorry to make you worry like that Shizuru."

"There's nothing to apologize about Natsuki. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. You seemed stressed out. I thought I should come over and make Natsuki dinner." Said Shizuru cheerfully, happily skipping over to the kitchen.

_Just like the way I use to…_

"S-Shizuru, you don't have to do that anymore! I can take care of myself now!" Natsuki ran toward Shizuru to stop her from entering the kitchen. Shizuru, startled by how fast Natsuki was, almost bumped into her beloved.

Their eyes met for a few second until Natsuki realized how close their bodies here.

"I didn't want to bother you...that's all" Natsuki stuttered while blushing when she said it.

"Ara, Natsuki is so cute when she blushes," Shizuru giggled.

Natsuki's blush reddened, "SHIZURU!!!"

Shizuru took this opportunity and slide right past the younger girl to make her a little something. Natsuki gave up on her attempt to stop Shizuru and went back to her desk.

_'That Shizuru is always so stubborn. Sometimes I just don't get her'_ the younger girl thought to herself and presume working on her school assignments. _'And_ _sometimes I thank her for caring...It feels nice...'_

_The feeling of being loved that is…_

A little smile spread across her face as she continued worked.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

After Shizuru was finished, she walked out with two wonderful looking dishes.

"Ara, what is Natsuki smiling about? Is she excited about the food I have prepared for her?" Shizuru teases.

Natsuki, not noticing that she was smiling, blushed a bit and exclaimed, "I'M NOT SMILING! I'm only working on my assignments."

Natsuki reluctantly cleared her homework away as the Kyoto-ben sets up the table for dinner.

"This time I made rice with Koi fish. Do you like?"

"Yeah, it's very good."

"I'm glad."

The dinner was quiet as Shizuru smiled at Natsuki as she ate. The younger girl felt the stare and her face immediately redden and yelled out, "WHAT?!"

-Giggles- "It's been a while hasn't it?"

-Looks away- "..."

"I've missed you." Shizuru said gently, looking down at the table.

The line startled Natsuki. She didn't know how to respond to such,--- words.

Shizuru noticed the awkwardness in Natsuki's face and added, "Did Natsuki not miss me? How cruel..." She places her hands over her face and did her 'fake crying tease' that always worked on her Natsuki's guilty conscious.

"N-No! That wasn't it Shizuru. I...I MISSED YOU TOO!" Natsuki panicked. "B-Because your someone very important to me so t-that's why I m---"

From hearing those words, Shizuru's fake cry became tears of joy as she launched herself towards and embraced Natsuki. Their eyes met once again. The younger girl became enchanted by the desire in the Kyoto-ben's crimson orbs.

Shizuru slowly leaned in and pressed her lips onto Natsuki's. The erotic kiss was full with cupidity and passion mixed with lust that engulfs the older girl's mind in the urge to touch…

Their kiss lasted for seconds until Natsuki let out a frightening screech that pierced though Shizuru's heart as if daggers belong there. "NO!!"

A moment of silent as Shizuru snaps back into reality.

"I'm sorry..." The cry of rejection left a painful expression appeared from the brunette's elegant face as she felt her heart shatter into pieces. Her eyes became dull and her body seemed lifeless as Natsuki froze at her place.

Movement came back to Natsuki's limbs as she gazes upon the face of her dear companion. Her arms reach out and held onto Shizuru tightly.

"No…I'm the one who should be the one apologizing. You've given me so much and yet, I've never given you anything in return. I'm a selfish person and a horrible friend."

"Na-tsu-ki…"

"I don't understand why you would even like me. I don't have any special skills, my singing is sucks, and I'm not like the other girls. I can't cook, do house chores, or even wear cute, attractive things…I'm also clueless, dum-" Shizuru interrupted Natsuki by her cheerful laughter.

_Even at times like this, Natsuki still manages to make her tinkle inside._

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

Shizuru playfully places her index finger on Natsuki's forhead. "Don't frown Na-tsu-ki, you wouldn't want to have wrinkles, do you?"

"S-Shizuru!! Stop changing the subject!!!"

By now, Shizuru's angelic face was centimeters away from her beloved. Natsuki froze at the other girl's sudden movement and their eyes met. Silence…

"Na-tsu-ki…let me kiss you just once; the way I want to…please"

_Please_

Hearing the older girl's plea made Natsuki's heart ache. Shizuru once again presses gently on Natsuki. Both their eyes closed.

_Her lips were warm, heart-felt, and passionate…Shizuru kissed Natsuki as if it would be her last time to ever obtain such an opportunity…_

Shizuru slowly places Natsuki backwards onto the wooden tiled floor. Her body was on top of the younger girl and her hands smoothly wondered to her torso, feeling every inch of Natsuki's upper section.

Shizuru gently place kisses on Natsuki's cheeks and down to her. As she came up again, she saw tears flowing from Natsuki's eyes. Shame rush through her body and her own tears bust out.

Tears drip down onto Natsuki's beautiful face. Her eyes re-open to see the sad girl crying over her.

"Shizuru…Don't be sad. It hurts me to see you cry like this. Please…stop." Natsuki places her arm around Shizuru, soothing her hair in attempt to comfort her best friend.

"Na-tsu-ki…"

"You do so much for me and yet you never ask anything in return, Shizuru. I want to repay you somehow but I don't know…Maybe this is the only way I could repay you. I want to love you too, Shizuru…"

"Natsuki…"

"Even if I want to love you, I just don't know how…The thought of loving someone terrifies me to death…but the thought of making you happy makes me want to try. I want to love you Shizuru…"

_Heart beat_

Shizuru's heart felt as if it had stopped right there in that moment when Natsuki said those words. Those words made her speechless and her body, motionless at the thought that Natsuki would be able to love her back.

"I love you…" was the last words Shizuru said as the room swept over with comfortable silence. The two girls feel asleep in each other's arms that night…

_Maybe hopeless love can be reached._

_

* * *

_

Omake:

Author: So, so, how was it?!

Readers: THERE WAS BARELY ANY KISSING INVOLVED! How dare you tease us like that! *throws tomatoes at poor author*

Author: They kissed like 2 times!! That's twice as much as I've ever kissed!

Readers: And we thought we were going to get a ShizNat sex schene in it! You owe us one!

Author: *blushes* Now you're asking too much!

End~

* * *

Ok, I don't know if I did the omake right or not…I don't really know what it means but I thought it would be fun to do one because other fanfics are doing it. Haha, I'm such a biter. Yes I am. Well, leave a review! Please don't flame! Any comments me will like! Me likie reviews! Oh, and one more thing…I've heard recently that our favorite cookie monster is being called the letter monster now. Is it true?! It better not be or else I'd be upset! *insert frowny face here*

Reviews are appreciated. Makes me happy to know that I didn't' just slave myself over this for nothing. Haha, sorry about my lame sense of humor. Peace and love until next time~


End file.
